Sk8er Boi
by Hikari Izumi
Summary: Kouji and Izumi like each other. One day he tells her what he feels... but she says no.. then after 5 years... R/R plz!


**Sk8er Boi**

By: Hikari I.

A/n: Hi!!.. . At first I have in mind making this a Takumi one but seeing that Kouji is more suitable for this fic than Takuya, I made a Kozumi one...Note that I like Kozumi.. but Takumi is better!!.. 

Disclaimer: Kouji & Izumi belong to Toei Animation.. & The song Sk8er Boi belongs to Avril Lavigne

I know you paid your money for hearing me sing and play but. someone very special asked me if she could sing a song. I couldn't say no to her. Please welcome Ishida Miyuki- said Minamoto Kouji, the singer of the moment. Miyuki went outstage while Orimoto Izumi was looking how Kouji's rabid fans were looking at the girl that was onstage with deepest loathe.

Miyuki started to sing. She was doing great while Izumi was feeling remorse when hearing the song she was singing. It was about Kouji and her..

_He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk  
She did ballet  
What more can I say?_  


Minamoto Kouji...a 17 year-old boy... good-looking...lonely..poor.. enjoying himself with his guitar's company. Orimoto Izumi.. also a 17-year old girl.. popular.. pretty..rich.. participating in every extracurricular activities..So different, ne? 

_He wanted her  
She'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well,  
But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes_

***flashback***

Haven't you heard.. Izumi-chan?.. Minamoto-kun likes you a lot!!- said Izumi's best friend Reika- But look at him.. he.is poor

Yeah you're right!!.. I wouldn't like him even if he brings me roses.. he's.. so simple...he's just... _** poor**_ as you said-*My God!! Kouji likes me back....I'm so happy. he likes me back!!!!!..... but what Reika and the others are going to say... I can't afford to lose their friendships..* 

_He was a Sk8er Boi,  
She said see ya later boy,  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face  
but her head was way in space  
She needed to come back down to earth_  


Izumi:

Meet me at the restaurant in front of school at 4:00 pm

Kouji

Izumi met Kouji at the park. She took care of being unnoticed by her friends, walking with Minamoto-kun. After doing so for about 10 minutes they got to a park near Izumi's house.

Well.. now I can hear you.. what do you want?-Kouji stared at her blushing more and more..

Izumi... I.. I .. like you a lot.. I know you feel the same way.. we could be boyfriend and girlfriend y'know- Izumi was really surprised.. she would never expect Kouji to tell her what he felt...She surely did feel the same way but she couldn't be something of him.

Sorry.... Kouji. You must've been mistaken. You may be referring to another girl... I .. I don't feel anything for you and don't want to be something of you- Izumi regreted telling those words. *It is the best for us* She waited to see Kouji's reaction. At first he didn't say a word.. then ..

I guess you're right-Izumi's eyes widened- I must've mistaken you for another girl. With that pretty face of yours anyone can easily be mistaken, anyone can't see the truth that is between that mask of flowers...Ja ne Izumi.-_With that pretty face of yours...anyone can easily be mistaken..._she knew what Kouji meant. When he was nowhere to be seen, she broke down in tears and blamed all the people and herself for giving that much importance to looks 

_5 years from now  
She sits at home,  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone.  
She turns on tv  
Guess who she sees?  
Sk8er Boi 'rockin' up' MTV!  
She calls up her friends;  
They already know  
And they've all tickets to see his show.  
She tags along,  
stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned dow-ow-ow-ow-own.  
_

5 years have passed...For Izumi her life, since she rejected Kouji, hasn't been the same. She tried so much to live her life without appeareances. She's now married to Shibahima Junpei (A/n: I couldn't get her hitched with Takuya knowing that she's a little unhappy. Takuya surely would make her happy *waves a takumi flag*) and have one baby boy named.. Kouji.. to remind her of Kouji's word.

One day after a really exhausting one, Izumi, feeding Kouji, turned on the TV.. She saw a ghost from her past. There.. on MTV.. Kouji was playing .. he was really famous & surronded by a lot of girls. She stared at him *KOUJI* her heart was beating up. Izumi called Reika who told her about Kouji's whereabouts and how he got to be where he was. Reika offered to take her to Kouji's concert, thing Izumi didn't refuse. .

_He was a Sk8er Boi,  
She said see ya later boy.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar,  
Slammin' on his guitar;  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_  


Izumi turned back and was amazed by the number of fans Kouji had. The stadium where Kouji was going to perform was too crowded and ,of course, there were a lot of crazy teenage girls awaiting for the concert to begin. 

_He was a Sk8er Boi,  
She said see ya later boy.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar,  
Slammin' on his guitar;  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

Hiyas!! Are you ready?!!!-Kouji went outstage. Izumi was nearly deaf by Kouji's fans screamings. She looked at Kouji... 

_Sorry girl but you missed out,  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now.  
We are more than just good friends;  
This is how the story ends.  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more than meets the eye;  
I see the soul that is inside_

At the time the 1st part of the concert finished, she went backstage. She had to pay the bodyguards to enter, to at least see Kouji or talk to him for a bit...There she found a girl knetting a scarf...

Hi.. excuse me.. Do you know where Minamoto-kun is ?.-the girl turned to her

Sorry, Kouji is too exhausted, remember the 2nd part is..

Miyuki.... Why don't you....- someone called the girl. 

Kouji??!! Aren't you tired?.. You should be resting

don't worry...-he paused. His eyes widened when he saw Izumi- .Izumi!!!

Hi Kouji-she said quietly. Miyuki instantly understood what was going on so she held Kouji's hand. Izumi saw that..she was about to cry but something from inside stopped her.- I'm so happy for you. You're famous and....

Hi!.. Long time not seeing you... Know what?.. I found that I was mistaken.. you were right about it... I mistook you for Miyuki.. OH! I forgot.. Izumi this is my fianceé Ishida Miyuki

Hi I'm Orimoto Izumi

I'm Ishida Miyuki, please to meet you

The pleasure is mine.

Kouji, you've got a phone call- it seemed that Kouji's manager wanted to talk with him- excuse me for a little moment..-Izumi & Miyuki nodded

_ He's just a boy,  
And I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love  
Haven't you heard  
How we rock each other's world  
Yes..that's me.._

So you're Izumi.......... You don't know how what you told him that day affected him!!!

eh?..

he wanted to kill himself. You were his world. Luckily I was passing by and could save him

He WAS ABOUT TO KILL HIMSELF??

yes .. just for you. Now he has found peace and you appear. Please leave him alone.. Haven't you heard he is my fianceé?.. Since he's going to be my future husband, I won't let anyone ruin his interior peace.

_I'm with the Sk8er boi.  
I said see ya later boy,  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio,  
Singing the song we wrote,  
About a girl he used to know.  
_

I stayed with him side by side in the good and bad times.. In the first concerts he performed he would dedicate them to you despite of what you did to him. Now please leave him alone. He feels right they way his life is.. please leave him alone- Izumi started to cry

_I'm with the sk8er boi.  
I said see ya later boy,  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio,  
Singing the song we wrote,  
About a girl you used to know.....  
_

I'm so sorry.. I really hadn't meant those words.. Beleive me.

Please leave him alone..please... do it for him.. if not do it for you. Please go..

But I...

Miyuki!!- Kouji was calling her- Akino-senpai wants to chat with you.

Oh Okay.. I'm coming.. please leave him alone..

... Bye.. take good care of him. Tell him I wish him luck

Thanks.. bye

bye- Izumi made her way to where Reika was. She didn't say nothing and kept staring at the ground.. until...

***end of flashback***

Thanks-Miyuki said. Surprisingly all Kouji's fans were clapping.. cheering for Miyuki... While Izumi sat there, silent

*Kouji.. couldn't we turn back the time?*

-the end- 

**A/n:** Hope that you like it. plz R/R!!!

Hikari I.


End file.
